The invention relates to a domestic appliance for the care of items of washing, with a process air supply through which an air stream is able to be directed through a drum for holding the items of washing and which includes a mesh filter for separating lint out of the air stream, and with a facility for removing lint from the mesh filter. The invention further relates to a method for removing lint which is collected on a mesh filter arranged in certain areas in a process air supply of a domestic appliance for care of items of washing and is removed by a facility for removing lint from the mesh filter.